Dziewczyna z jego marzeń
by memoire-blanche
Summary: "Być może był upartym indywidualistą, kujonem i nudziarzem, jednak serce jak najbardziej miał z ciała, a nie z kamienia." Herve/Taelia.


Rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem szkolnej biblioteki, Herve siedział w swoim ulubionym kącie i studiował opasły podręcznik do chemii. Osunął się w krześle, nieco zażenowany faktem, że po raz kolejny czytał o doskonale mu znanym podstawianiu elektrofilowym do benzenu. Po chwili podniósł wzrok, zmęczony wpatrywaniem się w drobne literki, i rozejrzał się leniwie po bibliotece, którą w zasadzie miał tylko dla siebie. Następnie sięgnął wzrokiem za okno, pod którym siedział, i ciężko westchnął, przypomniawszy sobie swój właściwy powód samotnej kontemplacji w świątyni wiedzy.

Delikatnie kołyszące się ledwo zielone gałęzie drzew i przytłumione radosne okrzyki i śmiechy z zewnątrz – oto wiosna zawitała do Kadic, a wraz z budzącą się do życia przyrodą świeże siły witalne wstąpiły także w jego kolegów ze szkoły. Dopóki panowała plucha i chłód, garnęli się oni do ciepłych i przytulnych szkolnych wnętrz. Teraz jednak kto żyw, ten odbijał sobie miesiące w zamknięciu, przesiadując na dworze. Jednak Herve nie miał ochoty przyłączać się do gromady.

Z okien biblioteki rozciągał się widok na część podwórka, fragment parku i szeroką aleję, prowadzącą ku głównej bramie. Herve spojrzał w kierunku stadionu, z którego co jakiś czas dochodziły przytłumione odgłosy gwizdka. Nagle z jego strony wyleciała wysoko kopnięta piłka, która poszybowała w niedalekie krzaki, zza których po chwili wybiegł chłopak, ciągnąc za sobą przedstawicielkę płci przeciwnej. Herve rozpoznał delikwenta i wyraz twarzy skwaśniał mu jeszcze bardziej.

"Zdrajca", syknął przez zęby i obserwował przez chwilę, jak jego niegdyś nieodłączny towarzysz Nicholas pomykał płaszczyzną trawnika, ściskając dłoń dziewczyny z ich klasy i oglądając się podejrzliwie dookoła.

Taka był ponura rzeczywistość. Oto jego kumpel, nieodłączny towarzysz na dobre i na złe i współlokator stał się ofiarą polowania na drugą połówkę, które wpisało się w terminarz roku szkolnego w Kadic obok terminów świąt i wywiadówek. Gdy tylko słońce zaczynało mocniej przygrzewać, kolegów Herve'a otumaniała burza hormonów, a wraz z nią w szkole podnosiło się niemałe zamieszanie. Ukradkowe spojrzenia, nerwowe chichoty, zaczepki i inne formy dzikich zalotów w mniemaniu Herve'a nieznacznie tylko odbiegały od scen w dokumentach na Discovery. Co niektórzy, jak jego koleżanka, Sissi Delmas całkiem tracili głowę w tym szaleństwie i czynili z niego treść swego życia, uparcie twierdząc, że jeśli nie wkroczą w nowy sezon bez partii u boku, to reszta semestru letniego będzie dla nich stracona. Cały ten cyrk był tylko wodą na młyn dziennikarek Nowości Kadic, które rozgorączkowane węszyły po korytarzach i podwórku i nie mogły narzekać na brak świeżych porcji sensacji.

Potem – tak jak przed chwilą - Herve obserwował efekty. Widywał te pary, te "stare" i te "nowe", przechadzające się pod ramię pod arkadami, okupujące ławki i trawniki w parku, tak, że nie szło ich minąć spokojnie. Inne obściskiwały się i całowały w najmniej spodziewanych zakamarkach, przez co wpadał na nie przypadkowo, co sprowadzało na niego jedynie dyskomfort psychiczny.

Jeszcze większą goryczą napełniał go fakt, że odkąd Nicholas, na którego do tej pory mógł zawsze liczyć jako towarzysza, zaczął spotykać się z dziewczyną, zaniedbywał starego kumpla niemal całkowicie. Nieraz nie widywali się całymi dniami, gdy Nicholas, oprócz standardowej porcji szkolnych obowiązków i prób z zespołem, w którym grał jako perkusista, zaczął wychodzić ze swoją nową dziewczyną. Ich światy oddaliły się do tego stopnia, że w zasadzie ich kontakt ograniczył się do krótkiej wymiany zdań rano i wieczorem, gdy przebywali razem w pokoju. Wobec takiego stanu rzeczy zaniedbany i samotny Herve znajdował ukojenie w towarzystwie książek, których w bibliotece miał wszak całe regały. Mając na wyciągnięcie ręki piękno i mądrość ludzkości, mógł się zatracić w lekturze i przyjemnie znieczulić.

Wtem usłyszał hałas, ciche szepty i kroki, dobiegające gdzieś z głębi biblioteki i wyraźnie przybliżające się w jego stronę. Nie był zbyt rad, gdy się zorientował, że nie był sam. Pochylił się nad książką jeszcze niżej, pragnąc wtopić się w otoczenie. Nasłuchiwał z uwagą.

- Jeremie, myślisz, że tu znajdziemy to, czego szukamy?

- Mam nadzieję. Jest napisane "biologia molekularna i genetyka". Powinno wystarczyć.

- Uff... cóż, w razie W jeszcze jest publiczna biblioteka, ta, o której mi Yumi mówiła. A w ostateczności możemy wybrać się do uniwersyteckiej.

- Co racja, to racja... ale uniwersytet to wyprawa na cały dzień. Nie mamy tyle czasu, Aelita.

- A jak będzie trzeba? Poza tym, nie miałbyś ochoty na wycieczkę po Paryżu?

- Z tobą zawsze, Aelita – mruknął Jeremie po chwili wymownej ciszy. Herve dojrzał spode łba szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Aelity, która jednocześnie chwyciła swego towarzysza za rękę.

- O, cześć, Herve! – odezwała się w jego kierunku.

Nieprzygotowany na to, że zostanie zauważony, Herve poderwał gwałtownie głowę, a książka podskoczyła mu w dłoniach. Miał nadzieję, że zakłopotanie, jakie wywołało u niego odezwanie się Aelity, pozostało za jego okularami. Jeszcze dziwniej się poczuł, gdy w ślad za jej głosem odwrócił się ku niemu Jeremie.

- Siema – wybełkotał Herve najbardziej naturalnym tonem, jakim potrafił.

- Cześć! – zdążył odpowiedzieć wesoło Jeremie, zanim nie poszedł w ślady Aelity.

Herve odprowadził ich wzrokiem do wyjścia. Gdy wreszcie zniknęli za drzwiami, Herve nie potrafił powstrzymać się od przemyśleń na temat tego, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Zorientował się, że wzbudziło to w nim na nowo uczucia, które a takim trudem i wysiłkiem w sobie tłumił. Samotność w bibliotece stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna, gdy przypomniał sobie wesołą pogawędkę Jeremiego i Aelity, ich uśmiechy i ogólne zadowolenie. Herve zacisnął mocniej palce na okładkach książki.

_"Co oni mają takiego, czego ja nie mam?"_ Miał na myśli zarówno Nicholasa, jak i Jeremiego.

To pytanie nie dawało Herve'owi spokoju. W przypadku Nicholasa Herve stwierdził, że w jego przypadku na dziewczyny działał chyba fakt przynależności do zespołu i popularność za tym idąca.

Ale Jeremie? Obaj byli do siebie zadziwiająco podobni, jednak życie obchodziło się z nimi całkiem odmiennie. Byli prymusami, ale to Jeremie był pupilem nauczycieli. Obydwu natura poskąpiła tężyzny, ale to Herve'a okulary wyśmiewano. Wreszcie, obaj wydawali się kujonkowaci i nudni, ale to Jeremie miał krąg bliskich przyjaciół. I dziewczynę, z którą chodził za rękę i uczył się genetyki jednocześnie.

Chwilę później Herve parsknął krótko śmiechem, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak pełen był sprzeczności. Z jednej strony nie cierpiał Jeremiego, rywalizował z nim, a z drugiej go podziwiał i mu nawet zazdrościł. W obu przypadkach powód był jednakowy – Jeremie wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zadowolonego z życia. Herve zamknął swój podręcznik chemii i oparł się o jego okładkę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem i rozmyślając. Czy on kiedyś będzie potrafił powiedzieć tak samo o sobie?

Być może był upartym indywidualistą, kujonem i nudziarzem, jednak serce jak najbardziej miał z ciała, a nie z kamienia. Żył na uboczu, ale tak naprawdę potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, żeby nie musiał być sam. Nie tylko dostawać uprzejme, ciepłe uśmiechy, jak od Aelita albo miłe słowa i ucałowania przez telefon, jak jego rodzice. Czasami marzył o tym, by paść komuś w stęsknione ramiona; uczyć się matematyki tudzież innych przedmiotów, jednocześnie ściskając czyjąś ciepłą dłoń; chodzić na randki i dostawać esemesy na dzień dobry co rano, tak jak Nicholas. Przede wszystkim zaś marzył o tym, żeby móc rozmawiać z dziewczynami tak zwyczajnie, być śmiałym i rozumianym. Potrzebował tego, desperacko pragnął. Jedynie od niego zależało, czy wykorzysta swą szansę na bycie choćby przez chwilę autentycznie szczęśliwym. Jednak jakie były szanse, że czegoś nie zepsuje? Znał gorycz odrzucenia i paraliżującego zakłopotania. Bał się, lecz mimo to wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, żeby jednak się odważył. Jeżeli nie chciał więcej cierpieć, nie miał innego wyboru.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Herve nie zauważył postaci, która w międzyczasie wśliznęła się niemal bezszelestnie do biblioteki i odszukawszy potrzebną jej pomoc naukową, rozłożyła się z pracą domową na jednym ze stołów.

Dopiero gdy Herve otrząsnął się z marazmu i wstał, by odłożyć swoją książkę na miejsce, dojrzał gościa. Była to jego koleżanka z klasy, Taelia. Zastygł w bezruchu przy półce, udając, że czegoś na niej szuka, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując nowoprzybyłą. Siedziała, oparta na łokciu, z ręką zatopioną w krótkich, bordowo czerwonych włosach, przewracając powoli strony książki i od czasu do czasu wpisując kilka słów do zeszytu. Herve uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc pokrewną duszę, która zdecydowała się wywyższyć naukę ponad łazikowanie po mieście czy umykanie po krzakach. Musiał przyznać, że w słońcu, które oświetlało ją od tyłu przez okno za jej plecami, zdawała się być otoczoną przez niezwykłą aurę. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomił, zabiło mu mocniej serce.

Przypomniało mu się, kiedy dawno temu razem pracowali w grupie na zajęciach o sztuce, wtedy też miał okazję zamienić z nią parę słów. Pamiętał, że zaimponowała mu wówczas znajomością utworów Chopina. W swoistym afekcie zaoferował jej nawet pożyczenie swoich bezcennych płyt, co w jego przypadku mogłoby uchodzić za akt świadczący o wysokim zaufaniu, pomimo że znał ją bardzo słabo. Jednak od tamtej pory zaintrygowanie jej osobą u Herve'a rosło.

Wkrótce w iście szpiegowskim stylu uzyskał o niej więcej informacji. Była sierotą, krótko mieszkała w internacie w siódmej klasie, lecz wkrótce potem została adoptowana i zamieszkała gdzieś niedaleko szkoły. Zauważył, że nie miała cechującej większość dziewczyn z jego klasy awersji do nauki i lubiła muzykę klasyczną – całkiem jak on. Wydawała się mu nieco podobna do samej Sissi – będąc równie co ona odważną i nieco wyniosłą – lecz przy tym niezdolną do jakiegokolwiek wykorzystywania innych. Biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość, była nadzwyczaj silna i Herve nie ukrywał sam przed sobą, że mu to imponowało.

Wiedział jedno – będzie gorzko żałował, jeśli nie spróbuje zwrócić na siebie jej uwagi. Jednak w takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj brakło mu odwagi i natychmiast się wycofywał. Cóż, nigdy nie grzeszył ani elokwencją, ani nadmierną pewnością siebie. Jednak teraz nie mógł stać przy tej półce całą wieczność niczym pomnik. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, jakie nim targały, bardzo chciał się ruszyć i się znaleźć bliżej Taelii.

Wsunął "Chemię" na swoje miejsce i wyciągnął jakąś encyklopedię, po czym wychynął zza półki i dzielnie ruszył ku upatrzonemu miejscu obok dziewczyny. Powoli odsunął krzesło i wreszcie usiadł. Rozłożył swój tom i lekko drżącymi palcami zaczął nonszalancko odwracać kartki, jednocześnie co chwila badając jej reakcję. Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, lekko się uśmiechnęła, gdy podniosła głowę znad zeszytu. Herve uśmiechnął się nerwowo w odpowiedzi, po czym znów oddał się lekturze. Z wielkim trudem opanowywał przyspieszony oddech, dopóki nie pocieszył się, że póki co szło mu całkiem nieźle. Uznał, że najwyższy czas pójść o kroczek do przodu. Bardzo chciał jakoś zagaić rozmowę.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie – wciąż przetrzymywała jego płyty...

- Jak tam Chopin? – powiedział szybko, jakby się bał, że zamilknie w połowie wyrazu.

- Słucham? – odparła Taelia, jakby wyrwana z kontekstu.

- Jak tam Chopin? – powtórzył Herve. – Jakiś czas temu pożyczyłem ci...eee... płyty i chciałem wiedzieć, jak ci się, hm, podobają – wyjaśnił.

- Aha – mruknęła Taelia. – Bardzo, bardzo dobrze się ich słucha, dzięki. Ale jeszcze wszystkich nie przesłuchałam.

- Aha – odparł Herve. Przeczuwał, że prędko nie odzyska swojej kolekcji, lecz nie przejął się tym zbyt mocno.

Po chwili znów gapił się na jakiś schemat w encyklopedii, zastanawiając się, co dalej.

"_Czy powinienem to ciągnąć dalej? Co ona właściwie sobie o mnie teraz myśli? Może zbyt się narzucam?"_

Potrzebował pomocy, prztyczka albo był gotów zwiać stamtąd natychmiast i rwać sobie włosy z głowy, że w ogóle zaczął ten cały śmieszny podryw...

Przerzucił wzrok z książki na zeszyt Taelii. Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy nowy pomysł.

- Co tam robisz? – zapytał, nieco bez sensu, bo widział, czym się zajmowała, ale jakoś musiał się odezwać.

- Pracę z biolki – odparła od niechcenia dziewczyna.

Nieco zezując, Herve przyjrzał się dokładniej jej notatkom. Zeszyt był otwarty na zadaniach z genetyki mendlowskiej, które na ostatnich zajęciach zadała im pani Hertz - ściślej mówiąc, na krzyżówce dwugenowej. Natychmiast zauważył, że Taelia źle podpisała allele i stosunek liczbowy poszczególnych zygot również odbiegał od prawidłowego.

- Może ci... pomóc? – wyrwało mu się, gdyż nie mógł zdzierżyć widoku tak skopanego zadania. Taelia znów na niego spojrzała.

- Nie, dziękuję, poradzę sobie – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie poirytowana.

"_Oczywiście, że powiedziała nie. Oczywiście. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że się zgodzi?_", przemknęło mu przez myśl. W tym momencie stwierdził, że już nic nie wskóra; chciał jak najszybciej usunąć się z jej pola widzenia. Herve wstał i skierował się ku półce, by odnieść swoją wymówkę dla przesiadywania przy Taelii. Chciał uciec wreszcie pod ten regał, by tam popukać się w głowę i przeczekać, aż z twarzy zejdzie mu wściekły, chłopięcy rumieniec.

- Albo, w sumie... Herve?

Odwrócił się i znów stanął twarzą w twarz z Taelią, która zaczęła bawić się długopisem.

- Może jednak przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc... – stwierdziła.

Herve'owi znów skoczyła adrenalina; miał ułamek sekundy na podjęcie decyzji o walce lub ucieczce. Skonsternowany, ostatecznie postanowił nie uciekać. Nie mógł nie ugiąć się pod spojrzeniem jej oczu, które, jak właśnie zauważył, miały piękny, ciemnobrązowy kolor.

- J-jasne – zająknął się delikatnie i usiadł z powrotem.

"Ogarnij się, przecież cię nie zje", próbował się uspokoić.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko w duchu. Przysunął krzesło bliżej niej, tak, by widzieć i zeszyt, i książkę, a przede wszystkim jej jasną postać.

- To... Od czego chcesz zacząć? – zapytał tak spokojnie, jak tylko pozwalały mu kotłujące się w nim emocje. Gdyby pozwolił im teraz dać upust, pewnie krzyczałby i skakał z radości.

Niezwłocznie przeszedł do meritum sprawy, próbując opanować podekscytowanie. Poprosił Taelię o ołówek; gdy tylko jednak chciał postawić kreskę na papierze, tajemniczo wypsnął mu się z ręki i poleciał pod stół.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, gdy podniósł ołówek z podłogi.

- Nie szkodzi – odparła cicho Taelia, której twarz oblekła się w lekki, lecz zauważalny rumieniec.

Herve tylko lekko się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi.

Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić swojemu szczęściu. Oto wreszcie mógł podzielić się swoją wiedzą z kimś, kogo szczerze chciał czegoś nauczyć. Bardzo mu zależało na tym, aby nie dostała kolejnej niedostatecznej z biologii. Gdy wczuł się w rolę korepetytora i małe przedmioty przestały wylatywać mu z rąk, poczuł się pewniej i uwolnił się od obsesyjnych myśli. Skupiony był tylko i wyłącznie na dwóch rzeczach: krzyżówkach dwugenowych i wyraźnie zadowolonej twarzy Taelii.


End file.
